Between You And Me
by Skeye
Summary: If she can’t have him no one can! Helga Pataki wasn’t about to let Lila Sawyer steal the man of her dreams! But is Arnold catching on to her schemes? And if he is will it open his eyes to see the fraud in Lila? AH


_Between You And Me_

_By: Skye_

_Summary: If she can't have him no one can! Helga Pataki wasn't about to let Lila Sawyer steal the man of her dreams! Or any other girl on the planet for that matter! But is Arnold catching on to her schemes? And if he is will it open his eyes to see the fraud in Lila? Arnold/Helga_

_Chapter One: Just A little flirting_

It was sickening to watch. Just the sight of her beloved Arnold speaking ecstatically to none other then Lila Sawyer made her want to rip the guts out of the well known and loved red head.

Their obvious flirting had been going on for almost two weeks, and it was driving Helga G. Pataki crazy! Both were-to say the least-at each other throat with comments of praise for each others, clothing, work, and so on and so fourth.

"What's she got that I don't got" Helga asked herself as she pounded her fist on the cafeteria table. Unlucky for her she had chosen the table not but four feet away from Lila and Arnold. She could hear and, worst yet, see everything that was going on.

"Oh Arnold you're two kind" Lila a.k.a Little Miss Perfect replied her eyes telling no lies for she was enjoying the attention.

"No really Lila" Arnold encouraged taking a sip of his Chocolate milk, "You will defiantly get the part of Arial".

"I'm ever so glad you think so!" Lila replied batting her eyelashes "I do in fact resemble her much. You know with my hair and eyes and all".

With that said Helga rolled her eyes. Little Miss Perfect was such a boaster. Everyone knew she was the schools knockout, and that the whole male population of P.S. 118 High wanted to date her, but she just had to constantly remind everyone about it. Helga didn't understand what Arnold still saw in her.

Helga didn't know it but she was quite the beauty herself. Her unmanageable pigtails wore forced into submission at the beginning of her freshman year. Leaving her with gorgeous wavy locks. Her once uno-brow was now two perfectly shaped eyebrows. And for the most part she had grown out of her scrawny little body and formed a shape. Although most people didn't know this for she always wore baggy jeans and over sized t-shirts, never really showing off her feminine side.

"You sure do" Arnold smiled a dreamy look coming over his eyes.

"Pathetic" Helga mumbled feeling remorse, "_I wish that stupid_ _football head would look at me like that_," She thought.

Having scene enough of Arnold and Lila-Helga turned her focus to her Macaroni and Cheese, Egg Salad, and Brownie. But that didn't mean Lila and Arnold were the last thing on her mind.

"_That stupid football head!"_ Helga though angrily as she stabbed her Mac and Cheese and gritted her teeth "_When will he ever see that I Helga G. Pataki am the girl he's always dreamed of? Will I forever be banished to the very back of his dense oval shaped head? Will he forever pine over Lila as I forever pine over him? If so I won't let it be! No! I Helga G. Pataki vow to make Arnold see the light in me_ _even if I have to take desperate steps to achieve his love_".

"I WILL" Helga suddenly shouted raising her macaroni covered fork into the air as she burst out of her chair, followed by a loud BANG!

The cafeteria soon became mute and every eye landed on Helga as she froze. "_Oh, great Helga! You just **had** to jump out of your chair_".

In order to avoid any further humiliation Helga said the first thing that came to her mine, "Try out for The Little Mermaid", finishing off with a cheesy smile she silently picked up her chair and resumed her business.

"Nice save" She thought as the remainder of eyes left her and the past chatter began to fill the room again.

After a few more bights of her food Helga got up, tossed her tray and left the cafeteria.

"Okay Helga 'ol girl" Helga said out loud, memories of the past events gone from her head, as she walked down the long hallway and to her locker, which ill fated, was the bottom one and was right by the corner of the boys locker room, which meant that Helga regularly got trampled by the athletes. Crouching down Helga fiddled with the combination lock then pulled open the door, "Time to think up one of you schemes! You can do it".

So straining hard Helga closed her eyes and thought. About two minutes later Helga had come up with nothing.

"Who needs brain storms anyway" Helga growled slamming her locker only to remember that she had forgotten her books.

"Lila I was wondering…"

"Hmmm" Helga mumbled, "_I could have swore I just heard Arnold_" Helga thought, "_Nah, you always hear him_", Helga went back to grabbing her books for English.

"If you'd like to go out with me on Friday night" So she wasn't going crazy. Helga looked around the corner and saw Arnold and Lila standing by his locker.

Helga scowled.

"Oh I'm ever so certain that would be ever so nice" Lila smiled.

"Oh great-"

"But I'm afraid I can't" Lila interrupted.

Helga watched in both glee and agonizing pain:

One: Because Lila could not go out with Arnold. And-

Two: Because the pain on her Arnold's face was too much to bear.

Helga cursed the ground Lila walked on for hurting her beloved so.

"Why not?" Arnold asked the once present smile faded.

"Because silly" Lila said "ever so sweetly", "I'll be trying out for Ariel on that night"

"Oh" Arnold muttered hanging his head, "Then I'll guess I'll see you-"

"But I'm ever so certain I can make it after tryouts" Lila interrupted yet again.

"Why that little-" Helga found herself saying but cut herself off before she gave away her position.

"Really?" Arnold said, "Great! I'll come to tryouts and we'll go to Slausan's afterwards. Sound good to you?"

"Oh yes. Ever so good" Lila smiled, "Goodbye Arnold!"

"Bye Lila" Arnold said getting that dreamy look in his eyes again, as he watch Lila walk down the hall in her bellbottoms and tube top.

Helga remained looking at Arnold as he sighed dreamily and opened his locker. Helga then stopped in her tracks looked around and then pulled out her locket which contained a 15-year-old Arnold's yearbook photo, a surprisingly good one two if I might add.

"Oh Arnold my love" Helga sighed as leaned against her locker, "When will you see that she's only toying with you? You're just her pawn. She doesn't love you the way I do. Oh Arnold would she every give up her Nancy Spumoni Snow boots for you like the way I did? Would she-" Helga stopped suddenly for and Idea had popped into her head. Hearing the slamming of Arnold's locker Helga closed her locker and got up.

"This is perfect" She squealed, "Lila wants that part in the play badly…but what if she didn't get it" Helga cocked her head and grinned, "Then she'll be so upset that she won't be able to go out with Arnold! She'll dump him on the spot! Ha why didn't I think off this sooner?" Helga smiled as she started her tread, _"Now all I have_ _to do is sigh up for tryouts_". Helga looked down at her watch, "_Good. I have a few minutes before class starts"._

Helga walked down the hall and to the auditorium where tryouts where always held. Right by the entrance there was a big bulletin board with the sign up sheet. Helga grabbed the one of the pens off the wall and sighed her name.

"Phase one complete" Helga grinned as she put back the pen then turned around and walked to her next class, English. Helga stuck her hands in her pants pocket. Just then realizing she had forgotten her books again.

"Helga, today is just not your day," She said as she walked back down the halls and to her locker.

No Helga, tomorrow isn't your day…

Author's Note: Hey, I hoped you guys liked the first chapter. I think it's pretty good. I can't speak for the rest of you so…I'm going to kindly ask you if you could please review.

* * *

Well that's all for now.

Oh and if you found any mistakes in spelling, grammar, etc…could you please point it out. Thanks

P.S. How do you guys like the new layout? I think it makes my stories look more professional. Anyway I'll stop rambling so you can submit your review. Thanks

P.P.S. Lila, I forgot to mention in my A/N, has changed in personally over the years she become a little snooty and show off-y, so don't yell at me for making Lila OC (Out Of Character). Thanks for reading-

_TTFN_

_Ta Ta For Now_

_XOX_

_Skye_


End file.
